Crimson Petals
by ShadowSpires
Summary: It looked rather like someone had googled "romantic evening for two" and implemented every cliché in the book. Or asked Dick for advice. JayTim.


His bed was strewn with rose petals.

Tim blinked at the sight of his room for a while, coat half shrugged off, bag dangling from one hand.

Once he was certain he was really seeing the carpet of red petals on his otherwise clean bed - except, those sheets weren't his; he was entirely certain he did not own black satin sheets - he allowed his gaze to sweep the rest of the apartment.

There were flickering, scented candles perched on practically every surface, fighting for space with a multitude of vases, filled with deep red roses. The candles filled the room with warm, flickering light, and inviting scents. Was that cinnamon? And almond? It all formed a heady mix with the aroma of the flowers twining through it. There was a bottle of red wine in a bucket of ice, chilling by the side of the bed, and a platter finger foods by the headboard.

It looked rather like someone had googled "romantic evening for two" and implemented every cliché in the book.

Or asked Dick for advice.

Then again, there wasn't any animal print in sight, so maybe Dick hadn't been involved in the process. But then again, roses. Everywhere.

The crowning glory of the room was Jason, standing frozen where he had be reentering the room from the kitchen, two long-stemmed glasses in hand. He was dressed in a black button down and slacks - it looked good on him, for all that he looked uncomfortable in it. He resembled nothing more strongly than he did a deer caught by the sudden beam of headlights; pinned by Tim's borderline incredulous stare.

He looked…defensive, but only on the surface. Underneath that, Tim could see the raging uncertainty, the vulnerability. Jason had no idea what he was doing.

Tim looked around the room again, taking in the cliché once more. Upon second glance, it was actually a bit sad. This room was the picture of someone who had no idea what they were doing, but was trying so very hard.

Tim was reminded once again that no matter how self-assured Jason presented himself to be, how strong and confident he truly was, there were many things he had missed. Dying so young, and coming back so hurt and angry and broken, had eaten the years of his life when most were learning the subtler nuances of dancing, or 'dancing' with a partner.

Oh, Jason was no stranger to sex, neither was Tim, for that matter. But relationships? Neither of them were very good at those. They were trying though. Neither of them was willing to loose the other to their own insecurities.

So here Jason was, trying to make due the best he could with no practical experience. It was almost unbearably sweet.

The uncertainty in Jason was rising to the fore the longer Tim stood there without speaking. Tim could see it, and wanted to kick himself for it.

He dropped his bag, letting his coat slide the rest of the way off his shoulder to fall where it would, while he strode towards Jason. The wine glasses in his hands shook the tiniest bit as Tim got close. Close enough to kiss him, with all the passion and love he felt for this absurd, wonderful man.

"Did you do all this for me?" Tim asked the obvious question against Jason's lips, smiling with all the delight he felt at the gesture. Pulling back to smile up into Jason's questioning face.

A huge grin broke split Jason's face at the thanks and approval implicit in Tim's response.

"Happy Anniversary, Babybird," The older man responded, the shreds of his uncertainty quickly falling away, as he leaned down to kiss Tim once more. Sweetly, in a way Tim had never though Jason capable of, before he'd found himself cradled gently in strong arms, growing almost drunk off the heady sensation of lips moving softly against his own.

Two years together, and it still took Tim's breath away, to have Jason's attention focused so exclusively on him.

Once they parted, Tim took the wine glasses in one hand, and one of Jason's hands in the other, leading him over to the decorated bed. Setting the glasses down, he pulled Jason down to sit on the edge of the bed, amidst the fragrant petals, arms going around his neck as he pulled him down for a passionate kiss, loosing himself in the feeling. This time when they pulled apart they were both panting, and Jason was half over Tim, staring down at him with wide blue eyes.

"Thank you," Tim said, a tiny had wave encompassing the room and Jason himself. "For, all of this."

"You like it?" A little bit of the uncertainty was back, and Tim leaned up to kiss it away.

"I love it," Tim was firm about that, not wanting Jason to have the slightest doubt. This was the first anniversary they would actually get to celebrate. Their first had passed almost unremarked beyond a few longing glances and whispered words in the midst of almost a month of the city trying to tear itself apart. That Jason had gone through so much effort to make this one special meant more than Tim could say.

That little-boy grin that never failed to make Tim's heart melt stole over the other's face, and he leaned down again to resume his ravishment of Tim's mouth, hands moving to the buttons on Tim's shirt.

Tim pressed a palm into his chest to stop him, smirking teasingly at the questioning look that got him.

"What? I don't get to enjoy the fruits of your labor?" Tim teased him, nodding at the platter, and the wine.

"You don't want…?" Jason's thumb was rubbing small circles against his chest in a very distracting manner, but he held firm.

"I want everything." Tim clarified. "We'll get to *that*."

He tilted forward to brush his lips against Jason's ear, knowing it would invoke that particular shiver.

"Anticipation, Jay." He said, letting his breath ghost against his lover's ear and neck. Then he let himself lay back completely, propped up on the pillows, haloed in crimson petals. Loving the way it made Jason's eyes go a little wild as they swept down his body, the way it tightened the line of Jason's pants as his body reacted to the sight.

"Well?" He prompted, letting his lips part a little, licking them slightly, while eyeing the tray meaningfully. He'd seen raspberries on that tray. Jason knew how much he loved raspberries. Jason reached over blindly, not taking his eyes off Tim's lips, and snatched one of the tender berries, bringing it over to paint Tim's lips red.

Tim flushed a bit at that, and at his own actions when he let his tongue skate teasingly over the pads of Jason's fingers, stealing the berry and licking at the juices, loving the drag of rough callouses against his tongue.

He'd had his own plans for the night, but they could wait. He'd enjoy this surprise Jason had put together to the fullest.

Then, he had a surprise of his own.

When Jason, eyes hot, reached for another morsel, Tim let his mind dart to the small box in the pocket of his coat.

To the two simple rings nestled together in white satin.

For tonight, they could enjoy the now. Tomorrow would be soon enough to promise forever.


End file.
